Kingdom of Scotannaea
|image1 = |image2 = |motto = Grow Forth, Be Strong |anthem = The Land of Opportunity and Glory. |location = |capital = Clares |largest_city = Clares |languages = English & Leramy |religions = Atheism |demonym = Scotan |government = Constitutional Monarchy |head of state = King |head of government = Governor |3rd_h = |hos_name = Wyclef III |hog_name = To Be Determined |3rd_h_name = |legislature = |type = |seats = |election = |established = 16 March 2013 |area = 1,134m² |population = 1,650 |currency = Pound Sterling (GBP) |time_zone = GMT & BST |nat_sport = Cycling |nat_dish = Chocolate Peanuts |nat_drink = Praline Mocha |nat_animal = Passenger Pigeon |pat_saint = St. Simian |notes = |web = |micronation = yes }} The Kingdom of Scotannaea was created after the fall of the Commonwealth of Scotannaea which was only active for 1 month. The land currently used is the old Pisces Republic Territory, But with more colonies and possessions scheduled to be in New Scotan power, The Territory which was Piscesiac will no longer have cities called Sosouenou, Namadiou, Kerne, etc... But those will now be the names of Neighbourhood Areas within the New Clares Factory City. Since the old Piscesiac Territory was the site of a demolished factory hence the name Clares. The new capital city for the time being will be that. The Declaration of Independence for the Pisces Republic was signed on the 16th October 2012, But since at the present time it is a current renaming of the country, There is still no need for another declaration. The nation currently has a non-native population of 1,650 and a total area of currently 1,134 square metres. Laws The New Scotan laws are mainly determined by it's people through referendum elections and public surveys. Other laws which are not mentioned in this segment are the same as the UK Law unless it is changed by the Scotan Government. Most laws are just revised for their legality, freedom, age or for just satisfaction of the people. Relationships The current age of consent is 15. The current minimum age for heterosexual marriage is 18 (15 with parent's permission) and it is the same for same-sex marriage. For example, If person A was 15 and person B was 14, Then regardless of gender person A will be breaking the law. Drugs According to a law adopted on 6 January 2013, The nation legalised Marijuana for the first time. It came with a minimum use age of 16, And the minimum purchase age is 18. As for other addictions, The minimum age for purchasing tobacco products is 20 and the minimum age for using tobacco products is 18. The minimum age for purchasing alcohol products is 20 and the minimum age for using alcohol products is 18. The minimum age someone can buy prescription medicine is 12. Domestic Issues The minimum age to leave school is the finishing year to which they are 16. Students can attend college and university if they want to. And the minimum age for moving out of home is 14. The age for criminal responsibility in this nation is 11 for which they will be tried as an adult. The minimum age for any gambling activity is 10. If a child leaves home when he/she is 14 or older, Then the parents do not have any more responsibility over them. If parents of a child get a divorce, Then the child must have a choice on who to stay with. Either their Mother, Father or choose to be Fostered. If the child isn't born yet, Then the child must wait until they are 5 years old (at which time they must be at their mothers for 2 years, Their fathers for 2 years and a fosterparent for 1 year, This order can be rearranged but the durations must remain the same). To make a formal decision whether to permanently stay with their Mother, Father or be Fostered. The child must decide who he/she wants to live with; If this option isn't given, It is a criminal offence and could involve imprisonment of Both Parents. Employment The age for The minimum age to get a minor job is 13, And the minimum age to get a major job is 16. Minor and Major jobs have different minimum wages and have different maximum working hours. The current minimum wage for a minor job is £1.07 per hour and the current minimum wage for a major job is £5.20 per hour. The Maximum number of working hours allowed for a minor job is 12 hours a week. And the maximum number for a Major job is 40. Eight tenths of the nation work at the average of 30 hours a week. Political Involvement As of March 2013, The voting age in Scotannaea to vote for a new Governor is at age 12 (14 for a referendum). But if you want to run as a candidate or to be a member of the government, You need to be 15 or older. Possessions After the dissolution of Scotannaea in 2012, The nation in 2013 is taking Holywell Bay (also known as Scotan Cornwall or more formally known as Malazouch Coast) back into it's administration. The nation also claims Davis Colony which is still in the town of Swindon. Culture Scotannaea has a mellow and chilled culture, With national interests and festivals that mainly involve Extreme Sports such as Cycling, Skateboarding, Freerunning and Rockclimbing. Festivals can break out at any time of the year because of much of it's young population. Scotannaea has a repuation to have an obsession for Coffee and Espresso related beverages, For eating a lot of Spicy foods and for being extremely hot in the summer, But extremely cold in the winter. The country is very technologically active, Scotans tend to be generous people, Always Smiling and Laughing, Fans of Comedy, Green and Environmentally Considerate. And Scotan citizens are "up for a friendly conversation". Military The Kingdom is a very peaceful and non hostile nation. It is welcoming and disputes with other nations are not solved by shouting, But by talking. This all changed when the Scotan Human Rights War broke out in 2013. The 2013 Scotan Human Rights War See: Scotan Human Rights War Scotannaea tends to be a peaceful nation to everyone. But after a small dispute with Jerapocalpse and Scotannaea to help Spanionte back onto the Micronations Wikia, Both Jerapocalpse and Scotannaea were temp banned for 2 hours on the grounds of spamming. Before both were banned, Jerapocalpse had said "okay." in Chinese after spamming with other people. But when Scotannaea was banned, He was justifying his reasoning why he should be let back on. Since there is no Chinese community and a freedom of speech around the webspace. Scotannaea proclaims that "This is a complete invasion of Human Rights on the grounds of discrimination because of a different language and for expressing my views on why someone else should'nt be banned." There have been minor attempts to sabotage the micronations wiki by Scotan Intelligence, All of which are being thought about by the Military Leaders of the Scotan Army and Unit Regiments. (MLSAUR).